It is known to use a lure attached to a fishing line to improve the likelihood of catching a fish, and there are a wide variety of known fishing lures available on the market. Many known lures imitate one or more aspects of an actual fish, such as colour, shape, size, sound and/or behaviour in an attempt to attract a larger predatory fish to attack the lure and thereby become hooked on one or more barbs and caught by an angler.
Surface fishing lures are designed to move across the surface of the water when the lure is in motion such as when trolling behind a boat or being retrieved by an angler. Known surface lures can be either floating or non-floating when stationary. It is known for surface lures to be designed to have features such as a cupped face to cause splash, fins or blades that spin and/or create a fizzing sound as they move across the water surface thereby attracting the attention of predatory pelagic fish species.
However at increased retrieval or travel speeds the stability of known surface lures may be compromised with the lure randomly bouncing across the water surface and becoming less effective in simulating the movements of a fish.
Other known fishing lures are designed to move below the surface of the water when the lure is in motion. Such submerging lures are typically arranged to have a bib at the front end of the lure which has a downward orientation that urges the lure into a nose dive and thereby pulls the lure under the surface of the water as it is moved in a forward direction. The actual swimming depth of a submerging lure can be generally controlled by the size of the bib and so can therefore be used to target specific fish species.
The present invention attempts to provide a useful alternative to existing known fishing lures.